Forever Yours
by bellaswan456
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Dusk:“They’re gone.” She gasped.Venon flowing out of her arm.“They took all of them…even Jasper.”Pictures flooded my mind.A fight. Aro and Jane in Forks with an army of 20vampires.What?”I let her in and flooded the room with the lights.
1. Honeymoon Beach

**Ok guys, I got my inspiration on how to start ****Forever Yours**** I'm actually writing it earlier than I thought I would, so please read and review and tell me what you think. By the way, if you don't know this is the sequel to Eternal Dusk. Thank you and enjoy! Please turn off all cell phones and pagers, it may interrupt the ambiance for others LOL, had to add that!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the books written by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, but one day… muahaha laughs evilly **

Setting: Edward and Bella's honeymoon.

EPOV

"Edward! Put me down!" Bella giggled as I carried her into the water.

"No way!" I laughed, my eyes twinkling with amusement, "You're my captive now." I growled jokingly.

She played along with the charade, "Oh, whatever shall I do, someone help me, a knight in shinning armor, perhaps?" she fluttered her eyelashes seductively.

"That would be me." I grinned and bowed. We were at the beach, the sky a shady gray. It was empty, except for the two of us.

The Italian sun had gone away for the day, leaving us to our own paradise. She stepped out of the water shivering, though it was 75 degrees, I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped her in it. "Edward, thank you, thanks for everything." She sighed happily as we watched the dim sun set.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Her chocolate brown hair was dripping; she was so lovely when she was wet. I kissed her softly. This was the first time, ever since we had been together that we could actually relax, and just enjoy each other's company. The sun slowly crept away from us.

She sat up and brushed the sand from her legs. "I think we should go in, it's getting late." I nodded and lifted her into my arms. "I can walk you know," she said disapprovingly.

"Of course you can ," I replied silkily, "But my princess shouldn't have to walk." She lay quietly after that, until we arrived in the lobby.

We walked by the concierge desk. "Ugh, honeymooners." Groaned the elderly woman, her eyes narrowing. "despicable," she muttered, "In public too," The thoughts running through her head were hilarious. _Young, straight out of high school. Their poor parents. _I laughed quietly and Bella turned crimson red.

As I pressed the floor for our room in the elevator, Bella asked, "What _was _she thinking?" a worried expression on her face.

"Love, it really doesn't matter," I shook my head, "But if you must know she thinks that it is highly inappropriate to act in such a manner in public." My voice changed to sound old and wrinkly. "Despicable! Young, straight out of high school, the poor parents."

Bella burst out laughing, tears running down her cheeks. "If only she knew the half of it."

I slid the card key into the door, our beautiful honeymoon double sweet was all in red, everything in the shape of hearts. **(should something dramatic happen here? You tell me…)**

**I know this was a really short chapter, however I've been working on ****I thought love was forever****, so its been taking longer. Umm…please read and review and tell me what you think should happen cuz I really need some ideas.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed I love y'all.**

**Sophy**


	2. Update

**Update: I really have to get help here cuz im stuck…I want everything to be fluffy…but I think something dramatic needs to happen here…can u guys make some suggestions? Please…whoever gives me a good idea will be mentioned of course…but I can't update until I get help…Help, help, help with a cherry on top. Please???? Batts eye lashes…**

**Sophy**


	3. Ransacked

"Umm…Edward?" Bella was chewing on her upper lip, something was wrong.

"Yes, love?" I asked her, her eyes were drifting around the room.

"Is this the way we left the room last night?" she asked hurriedly. I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. It was dark, I hadn't turned the lights on yet.

"I.." The lights flickered on as I flipped the switch. The room was in utter chaos, clothes were thrown everywhere and all the drawers were pulled out. I ran to the phone. "Hello?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Sir, please calm yourself." A voice spoke icily on the other line. I groaned, it was Miss- everything was unacceptable.

"I have every right not to be calm," I spat out. Bella was rubbing my arm as my temper rose. "My room has been robbed. Our clothes are everywhere and the drawers have been pulled out!"

She spoke more calmly than before, "Sir, we will call up the police and please don't touch anything, have a nice day." She reminded me of the receptionist in Volterra, calm and cool even if everything was going wrong.

"Thank you." I hung up the phone, slamming it on the hook.

"Edward, take a deep breath and relax." My angel, I thought. She always knew how to calm me down. "Edward," she said quietly. "Was this a…vampire?" she asked softly.

I did a quick check of the room trying not to touch anything. "I can't tell." I sighed. "It could be, I don't think anything was stolen. Just moved around." I checked the safe, nothing was in it. "Bella, do you have your ring?"

She nodded, "I brought it to the beach with me, I never go anywhere without it." She smiled, "I'm glad I did."

I finally made an assumption, "I believe it's a vampire, trying to scare us. Nothing was taken, and a human wouldn't do that." She nodded in agreement.

I heard a knock on the door, I opened it slowly. "Sir, Ma'am ." A thin, and muscular policeman was in the doorway.

"Hello," Bella murmured.

"Good evening." I said smoothly. He made his inspections, unfortunately he found no finger prints, nothing to give a clue to who had come in the room.

He left shaking his head, muttering words such as "strange" "peculiar" "Uncalled for."

He left and Bella lay in my arms on the bed, hugging the heart shaped pillow. She was calm, and not crying or anything. What had happened? She usually overreacted but she was calm. "Bella, are you ok?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked lightly.

"You're not hyperventilating." I stated.

"Ya," she nodded, "It wasn't that big a deal, you freaked out enough for the both of us." She laughed, her voice coming from the lips of an angel.

I never wanted to say goodbye, and I never would, I thought happily. "I'm just sorry, that this was the way we had to end our honeymoon, baby." I kissed her gently between her collar bones.

"It was awesome as it was. I'm actually surprised nothing happened sooner." I cocked my head to the side. "Think about it this way, something dramatic is always happening to us, and for two weeks nothing happened, that's strange, don't you think?"

Now that I thought about it through out the whole vacation nothing bad had happened, we had gone out to eat, walked on the beach, sat in bed watching movies, go to the movies, but never anything dramatic. "That's a good thing."

We sat there watching tv, but not really watching for a long time. I had to talk to her, about something that I had been dreading. I clicked it off. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at me knowingly. "Bella…we need to discuss the arrangements." I choked out. This was going against my best judgment, but we had made a compromise, and I knew how much of herself she had ripped apart to be with me, going against everyone else.

"Ok." She nodded, I knew she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Where w-w-would you like to be changed?" I stuttered.

"Edward, baby, I know this is hard." She kissed me gently. "But this is what I want, and don't think that I would hesitate for a minute to be with you." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

This gave me the extra courage I needed. I nodded slowly. "Would you like to do this at home or…"

"No," she shook her head. "I want it to be just you and me." I pondered possible places. It couldn't be here. From what Carlisle had explained the pain was so awful, that she would be yelling every minute. Someone would call the police.

"Oh, I got it. I breathed, finally coming up with something. "Oh Bella you'll love it!" I said excitedly. "But, it might be a bit cold."

She smiled. "I trust your judgment Edward." The place I had been thinking of was in West Virginia, we had a cottage there, a vacation home surrounded by beautiful pine trees. It was like "the meadow" but with a house in it. "Surprise me, don't tell me now." She murmured into my neck.

We got into our pajamas, even if _I_ wouldn't be the one sleeping. I turned to the HBO channels. "What are you in the mood for?" We were snuggled up in the mini theatre I had insisted on having in the room, only an extra $12,000. There was a thick down blanket covering us, to keep Bella warm against my icy chest.

"Mhmm…whatever you want."

"Romance?" I questioned.

"Isn't our story enough of a romantic movie?" she answered laughing.

"Hmm…"my eyes set on Grease. "Grease?" I didn't expect her to want to see it.

"Oh, I love that movie!" She squealed.

"You know I saw it opening night," I asked her, my fingers creating swirls on her back.

"No, I didn't but that must have been awesome." She sighed. "The black and white version is so much better than the color, it has a certain old charm, Just like you." She tapped my nose lovingly.

"I don't see what you like so much about "old" things, Bella, like me." I peeked at her. I knew this would set off a reaction.

"Edward Cullen!" she slapped me in the arm playfully, "Would you much rather me like new things such a Mike Newton?" she spoke his name in disgust.

"No, not when you're married to me." I growled, setting her on my lap, "You're all mine and I refuse to share you."

"That's convenient, I don't want to be shared by anyone but you."

**Ok guys, after much much thought I came up with this… please tell me what you think. I don't think it's the best chapter ever… but I think it passes inspection…What do y'all think? Review plz!**


	4. Public Announcement

**Author's note: VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT**

**I will only be updating once a weeks sobs (I know). But my school is starting soon…and I can't be on everyday. I'm also getting a new computer and internet connection so ya. But the chapters will be longer…And I'm sorry that I have neglected my other story, Forever Yours…I didn't do that on purpose. **

**I also want to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. I woke up this morning with like 30emails! You guys are AWESOME!! I also want to mention my new beta, **EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh **for all the awesome help.. Thanks!**


	5. Gone with Grease

OMG OMG OMG!!! I am so so so sorry. I thought I had updated this story…but I actually hadn't. I am so sorry for the wait. Don't hate me please. But review and tell me what you think!

Previously:

"I don't see what you like so much about "old" things, Bella, like me." I peeked at her. I knew this would set off a reaction.

"Edward Cullen!" she slapped me in the arm playfully, "Would you much rather me like new things such a Mike Newton?" she spoke his name in disgust.

"No, not when you're married to me." I growled, setting her on my lap, "You're all mine and I refuse to share you."

"That's convenient, I don't want to be shared by anyone but you."

Now:

BPOV

I let my head slowly drop onto Edward's shoulder. Every couple of minutes I stifled a yawn. I was phasing in and out of consciousness. It was like coming back from Volterra. I caught a glimpse of John Travolta dancing in his super tight pants. "You must have looked so hot in those." I mumbled, sleep making my words barely comprehendible.

He laughed, "Honey, I think you're a little incoherent right now."

"Maybe a smidge." I muttered groggily.

"Bells, we should get you to bed." He began lifting me off the white leather coach scoldingly.

"No, it's almost over anyway." I let out a huge yawn.

"Oh fine." Edward said, giving in. I wobbily walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a diet Pepsi. I popped open the lid and took a sip. It was gross but it kept me awake.

"Bella…" Edward complained. "You hate that stuff throw it away."

I was suddenly alert. The movie was on pause. "It's ok." Knickie was throwing pie at the fair. "I'm ok now." I bounced back to Edward. He dimmed the lights and sighed. pressing play.

"So stubborn." He murmured.

"Deal with it." I retorted. Danny showed up wearing a preppy jacket. I was transfixed, then Sandy arrived. She had changed for him and he accepted it. I loved this movie; they loved each other so much that it didn't matter. The credits flashed on the screen. "I love that movie."

Edward slipped his hand out of mine and licked the tv off. "Off to bed with you. We have an early start tomorrow. "He scooped me up in his arms.

"Oh fine." He laid me gently on the red silk sheets. "Can I have a kiss first?" I pouted. He loved it when I acted like that.

"You really are demanding tonight." He chortled.

I shrugged, "What can I say?" He leaned in to kiss me, lightly and softly; I couldn't wait to be a vampire, where our kisses would last forever.

"Now I need to go pack our suitcases, go to sleep love."he commanded.

"Yes sir." I yawned. "Don't stay up to late, you need your rest too."

"Yes mother." He laughed and turned away.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep quickly, and I watched her for some time. But the suitcases needed to be packed. As I neatly folded the clothes into the individual bags I thought of what had happened today. There was nothing to worry about, but I felt like something wasn't right. It had to be a vampire, I was sure of it. Regular people would steal my laptop and ipod. Names ran through my head…Victoria…the Volturi…Jacob… I heard a pounding on the door and looked up. It was midnight,. Who could be calling at this hour?

"Open up!" said a muffled voice. I frowned, it didn't sound like anyone I knew.

I opened the door a crack. "Alice?" I gasped. Her pixie-like figure was covered in black, head to toe.

"They're gone." She gasped. Venon flowing out of her arm. "They took all of them…even Jasper." Pictures flooded my mind. A fight. Aro and Jane in Forks with an army of 20vampires.

"What?"I let her in and flooded the room with the lights. Bella was sitting up in bed fully alert. "Alice?"

**can u say CLIFFY??? Sorry this chapter was short…im tired, but at least I updated. But please review. This idea came to me, and tell me what you think will happen, you guys actually effect what happens 40 of the time… so REVIEW!!!**

**Sophy :)**


	6. War Again

"Hey Bella." Alice murmured weakly.

I led Alice over to the bed. "What happened?" I demanded.

"They want you two." She gasped out.

"Us?" Bella squeaked. I wrapped my arms around my sister lovingly. She needed me more than my precious Bella. I dressed her wound and she smiled.

"Thanks Edward."

"Go on." Bella urged. I grimaced. I didn't really want Bella to hear this.

"They wanted you Bella." she paused. "And we told them that you were away and that you were getting changed."

Bella nodded while grimacing. I could almost hear the thoughts running through her mind.

"Jane was there." She whispered. "She…didn't believe us."

I wanted so much to shield Bella's ears. To not have her hear what had happened. She would be hurt, she would think it was her vault when she had do nothing wrong, only be my loving and precious wife.

"Then.." I trailed of. I held Bella's hand tightly waiting for her to break out in sobs. I really didn't want to hear it.

"Aro said that when Bella's changed they would let them all go. "

Bella sighed in relief, I scrutinized Alice's expression. There was something she wasn't saying. "That's fine." Bella smiled. "Edward was going to change me in a few days anyway. It's no big."

"What else is there?" I asked quietly. Alice fought back her imaginary tears.

"They want our service in return…50 years." She shook her head.

"No!" My inhuman roar could probably be heard from the lobby or the beach.

"I don't know what to do Edward. It's five/ three."

Bella spoke calmly. "It's not that long. It's ok."

I gaped at her, "Honey, you've got to be kidding. " I wasn't going to let it happen. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." She finally screamed. Tears streaming down her face.

Alice rubbed her temples. "Stop it both of you. It's not helping any."

"No." I whispered.

"Edward." Bella said curtly. "I will NOT sit here and let my…."

"Family." Alice added in with a sad smile.

"Family," she repeated. "Give up everything for me or you. I will NOT allow it." My mouth dropped. I wouldn't let her give herself up. We had worked too hard to be together and I wouldn't let it happen.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Really?" Alice and Bella asked at the same time.

"Fine, I'll go."

The tears that had started stopped. She glared at me angrily. Alice stood there watching us. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I hate you!" she shrieked.

BPOV

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I hate you!" I shrieked._ I wouldn't let him leave me, not again. "You are absolutely blind." I lowered my voice. When I screamed at him, nothing good happened. "Don't you think that its better that we're together, no matter where we are or what we're doing?" A flood of tears dripped down my face. I wouldn't, no couldn't deal with it.

"Bella…its ok, its only fifty years." He held me gently.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I pulled away. "Do you think that I can even live through a week without you? Let alone fifty years?"

He dropped his gaze and put his head in his hands. "I can't do this, I won't let it happen."

"What happened to husband and wife being equals?" I sobbed.

"Bella, this is totally different." He murmured. I forced him to look at me.

"How is it different Edward? Does this ring mea nothing to you?" I started pulling off my wedding ring. But he grasped my hand.

"Bell, please don't" I realized that this was the worst thing I could possibly do. I thought guiltily. This was a token of our love, and throwing it away would mean the end.

We had completely forgotten about Alice. She was sitting quietly in one of the over stuffed armchairs in a daze.

EPOV

"Alice?" I asked anxiously. Bella glanced at me nervously. Was she having a vision?

"We have to go." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Bella was already in the bathroom changing into dark clothing. She emerged with a pair of black Lucky jeans and a white Gucci shirt with the matching bag.

"Let's go." She grabbed everything within her reach and threw them into the big Louis Vuitton duffle. Alice followed us slowly.

We ran into the lobby. I pulled my platinum credit card out of my wallet and passed it to the cranky manager behind the desk. "Leaving so early?" she asked sweetly. I barely gave a glance at her thoughts. _Leaving so early? Were we going to get sued?_

"The bill?" I held my hand out fluidly. She passed over the paper and I quickly signed.

"Thank you." Bella said weekly and I helped her across the lobby.

I heard one last word of her thoughts. _Pregnant. _I smirked and Bella eyed me questionly. If only that could be true. "Pregnant." I whispered in her ear. She blush and pushed me away.

"I can walk you know. I'm not pregnant." She sniffed and stepped into the car Alice had parked in front.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. One word, HINDER…he is a musical genius, I've listened to his music for the last two chapters and it really helped… Please REVIEW you know you want to…

**Sophia**

**P.S. I'm playing around with writing a story about Edward and Bella staring in a musical.. Is it too de-ja-vu? Wat do ya'll think?**

**Sophy :)**


	7. Leaving

**I AM SOOOO sorry. I had major writer's block…and I still do. But I felt bad for leaving the story like that..so heres a very short update.**

Previously: I heard one last word of her thoughts. Pregnant. I smirked and Bella eyed me questionly. If only that could be true. "Pregnant." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and pushed me away.

"_I can walk you know. I'm not pregnant." She sniffed and stepped into the car Alice had parked in front._

BPOV

Edward stepped fluidly into the backseat. "Are you coming Bella?" he asked, a worried expression etched across his forehead.

"Yeah." I didn't really have a choice did I? I sat the farthest possible away from Edward. He knew what I was doing.

"I'm sorry Bella." He looked down at his hands and his golden eyes were revealing major pain. I sighed. This was just another thing to add to the many things I had to blame myself for.

"It's not your fault." I reached for his hand and he clasped his in mine. I didn't move closer just yet, I needed my space. Being in Edward's arms wouldn't be comforting this time.

The black tinted windows made the outside world seem dark and unfriendly. I wanted to just go home and sleep. I did my best to stay awake. But the darkness consumed me. I drifted to sleep, my head leaning on the cold windowpane.

EPOV

I stared at Bella as she slept. Another failure. Everything I seemed to touch turned bad. At least Bella was still willing to take me…with all my problems and rules. She deserved so much better and I was the pitiful thing she called a husband.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Alice turned her head in my direction, barely missing a red Toyota Camry.

I shook my head, "I don't know." For once in my life I felt out of control, unable to help anyone including myself. I had never felt so helpless…helplessly like a human. Was this how they had to live? Everyday? Never knowing what was yet to come?

"Bella, honey?" I shook her lightly. We had been driving for over three hours. We had been low on gas and had had to stop.

"Hey Edward?" she glanced up at me, her big chocolate brown eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Yes darling?" I kissed her hand gently. I didn't think that her heart could take a kiss.

"Are we going home?" She asked. This wasn't the question I had been expecting.

"No," I looked back and forth to make sure no one was listening. I bent over and whispered in her ear. "We're going to West Virginia."

"West Virginia?" She croaked softly, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Yes Sweetie, I'm going to change you there" I winced. "Remember?"

"Oh, ok. But at home was fine. We're in a rush. It's okay."

BPOV

"_Yes Sweetie, I'm going to change you there" he winced. "Remember?" _

"Oh, ok. But at home was fine. We're in a rush. It's okay." It suddenly all came back to me. The war, leaving, driving, our conversation. "Really." I objected.

His arms tensed around me. "No," he whispered. "It's special, I don't care if everyone's waiting. We are doing this properly." I couldn't argue with that. His eyes were smoldering and I nodded my head. I was under Edward's spell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air became thicker and denser as we drove into town. I could feel beads of sweat trickling down my face as Alice turned on the AC.

"Cold." I scoffed.

Edward shrugged, "In the winter… I sort of forgot," He smiled sheepishly.

"Psh." I rolled my eyes. We rolled off the road, the gravel crunching under the Mercedes' tires. Edward took me in his arms.

"Close your eyes." His eyes were tinkling with laughter. Oh great, at least someone was happy. I screwed my eyes shut. For the first time I noticed Alice beside us. She had kept so quiet that she seemed invisible.

EPOV

"Bella, open your eyes." Her eyes were still glued shut from our run through the forest. I wanted to see her reaction. When everything got better I was thinking that this would be our house….if anything ever got better.

Bella stared at the house in the middle of the meadow. "Oh my god!" she screamed. I shot Alice a glance and she shrugged. Did she hate it?

"You don't like it?" I asked sadly.

"No." she glared at me coldly and my dead heart sunk. "I love it!" she beamed at me and laughed.

Alice cracked a smile and chuckled. I joined them as we walked to the ancient white cottage. He roof made it part of a typical English cottage.

**Okay…so heres this chapter… Please review and tell me what you guys think and some possible suggestions cuz im majorly stuck..like under ten feet of super glue stuck! REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Sophy******


	8. IMPORTANT

Sorry everyone this is not an update…I feel really bad…but I have a writer's block and I don't think Ill be witing soon…maybe Monday or Tuesday…idk…please forgive m, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews, also i need a bit of help...can someone give me a suggestion or something plz?


	9. Ours

BPOV

I ran my hand along the wall as I walked through the cottage. It was beautiful, everything white and airy. There were huge windows in every room looking out upon "The Meadow", or one similar to it. "Oh Edward. I love this place." It seemed like a little house from a fairy tale, cozy and warm. Inviting and perfect.

"Good, " he murmured in my ear, his wonderful scent making me catch my breath, "Because its ours."

I turned to stare at him. Ours? This house was ours? "OURS?" I shrieked jumping into his arms, and wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Yup, " He smiled, carrying me to the room that was supposedly ours.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice had arrived out of nowhere, it seemed like. Edward waved at her vaguely and continued walking. He gently lay me on the bed, the silk sheets soft against my skin.

"I love you so much Edward." I yawned. It would probably be better if I was tired during the transformation, I wouldn't feel the pain as much.

"I love you too Bella." He looked away and I stared out the open window. It really was gorgeous here. The way the sun looked, streaming through the trees, the warm, soft breeze tickling my bare skin...I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward who turned away from the window. I could tell what his expression would be even before I could see it. He had pulled the curtains closed. Silently, he made his way to the bed. He sat down next to me, and clasped my small hand in his. An icy shiver went up my spine.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes glowing slightly in the light of the candle, the only light in the room. They held everything I felt everything I knew they would, except for confidence. There was fear, self-hatred, determination, many other things. But most importantly, love.

"I trust you Edward." I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he gulped. I felt his icy lips kiss my neck for the last time and then I felt the bite, venom slowly spread into my system and I shrieked with pain.

EPOV

I pulled away from Bella, I was a monster, how could I have done this to her? How could I have given in and let this happen? Her blood was better than any mountain lion I had ever tasted. It was pure, sweet, innocent. But somehow I had been able to stop. I loved her so much that I stopped. I held her hand tightly as her face paled. I waited for the shrieks, and within seconds I heard her scream. More screams. Each shriek cutting into me deeper than I thought possible. I winced, I couldn't let this go further. I reached toward her to suck the venom out of the system, there was still time.

Her fragile hand swept up and stopped me. Her voice was faint, as was her heart beat. "It's okay Edward, I'm fine." She choked out. I could smell the lies behind her words. I paused. This is what she wanted, and deep down I wanted it too. Three long days, three very, very long days. I kept myself together; Bella was worse off than I was.

BPOV

The fire was beginning to slow until it felt like little needles puncturing my skin. I could barely breath anymore, my heart beating so slowly that every breath took every ounce of my strength. The three days had been the second most painful days of my life. The first being when Edward left me. At least now I knew we'd be together forever. I had tried hard to stop the screams that flew from my mouth; I could see that every scream hurt him more than it hurt me. Sometimes they escaped and I wanted to beat myself. I felt my heart come to a stop.

EPOV

I could feel Bella's last heartbeats echo in her chest…slowly, slower, until it was quiet. "Bella?" I questioned.

Her eyes flew open. Her irises were no longer chocolate brown but crimson red. "Edward?" She sat up and hugged me. Her skin was warm against mine, but rock hard. Her lips pressed against mine and I tried to remember that she was now one of us. This could be a "normal" relationship. I gently wrapped my arms around her, ignoring my hormones. She let out a twinkling laugh. "Hey Edward can I look in the mirror?" She smiled up at me. I didn't want her to leave I wanted her to stay in my lap forever.

"Oh fine." I grumbled, just to hear her beautiful laugh again. Her voice was that of a siren, but an angel through and through.

**I know this was a super short chapter. And I know I haven't updated in a while…my deepest apologizes. But since a lot went on here I thought I'd update…also it was hard for me to write for some reason…but I hope everyone liked it. I'd like to thank **BiteMeEdward7 – **u r totally awesome girl!! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews from before…I expect at least 12 before my next update…**

**HUGE QUESTION: Should Bella have a power and if so what should it be? It's really important for everyone to answer this question…it will help me…**

**UMM…that's it for now,**

**Thanks, **

**Sophy ******

**P.S. REVIEW**


	10. Powers

EPOV

"Bella!" I called, "Are you done yet? It's been five minutes. You can't be that slow." I complained. I wanted my angel. I wanted my angel NOW! I rose swiftly and reached for the bathroom handle.

"No! Edward don't come in." I could hear her sobs. Tearless sobs obviously.

"Bella, let me come in please?" I begged quietly. Her head poked out the door. Her face had water stains. I blinked. "Bella?" I whispered. She was crying. That was impossible, there was no possible way that she could cry.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Bella through herself at me and I went tumbling back onto the bed, with the force of her blow. She sobbed into my chest.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I held her close to me; her cold, marble body was something I'd have to get used to.

"It's not fair," She mumbled as my lips pressed against hers, "Why do I have to be odd?" I raised my eyebrows, what was she talking about?

"Bell baby, you're not odd. Just a bit strange."

"Doesn't that add up to the same thing?" she sniffed. It seemed like old times. When something would upset her and I'd be there to keep her together. Bella could cry, what an interesting power.

"It's not fair though. I was looking forward to not crying." Bella leaned against me as I stroked her silky hair.

"I love it and you." I kissed all the tears away. "I guess that's your power then." I smiled down at her.

Bella sighed, "Wow! How useful! I feel so special!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It's ok,"We rocked back and forth on the silky sheets. "That's a good power."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "I'll make people feel bad for me through my tears."

BPOV

"Darling, its okay, its better than nothing." Edward told me. I knew he was doing his best to comfort me. But it wasn't exactly working. I felt disappointment wash through me as I realized what my power was. The only thing I wouldn't miss from my human life was back to haunt me…for eternity. How wonderfully awesome. At least Edward was here. _He _was pretty much the best thing in this whole deal, apart from the Cullens.

"Thanks." I looked up.

"Thanks for what?" I hadn't said anything. What was he talking about.

"Didn't you just say…" Edward's voice trailed off.

_How strange._ I heard. _I thought she had said something. _

I gasped internally. I could read minds? That was better than anything. I tested it.

_Hey Edward, guess what?" _I screamed out in my thoughts. His brow furrowed.

_I can read minds too. _ I smiled,

"WHAT?" he said loudly.

"I can read minds too." I repeated out loud.

"What?" _I think your having some problems. _I laughed.

"Very funny. Thanks." He laughed with me. "You are special, see?" Edward murmured.

"Maybe just a little." I squeaked.

"LET ME IN THIS INSTINT!" I heard Alice's tiny voice scream through the thick oak door.

"Should we let her in?" Edward asked me jokingly.

"Yes, before she knocks the door down." I reached for the handle but was pulled back.

"Let me." Edward's velvety voice was in my ear. I giggled.

"Bella!!!" Alice jumped through the door and pushed Edward away. Her arms wrapped around me. "You're my sister!!!" She screamed.

"You were always my sister Ali." It was true. Alice had always felt like my sister. The sister I never had. Now I would have two sisters, two brothers, two parents and a wonderful husband. Could life get any more perfect? I thought not.

"Edward leave." She ordered and pointed her finger at the open door.

"Can I stay?" he questioned from across the room. His arms were crossed. He wasn't the happiest person/ vampire right now. "My wife and I never got our wedding night,"

Alice waved her hand lazily, "We'll have to save that for another time." Edward and I both glared at her. "Right now Bella needs to try on her new clothes for size."

"The ones I had before were fine." I suddenly felt the access cloth of my shirt. It was baggy and the sweats I was wearing were two sizes too big. She stared at me as if to say _"Are you kidding?" _ "Okay, fine!" I sighed, giving in. I did need some new clothes. This girls from the hood style was not me. Alice let out a breath.

"Phew. For a second there I thought you wanted to keep those." I felt self-conscious and hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Clothes?" I called, thrusting my hand out of the sliver of the door that was open. I looked at what Alice had given me. A tiny black skirt with a tiny black tank top with a sterling silver pendant. I squeezed into the clothes. If you could call them "clothes". They were more like little bits of cloth. I pivoted in the life size mirror. Not bad, still revealing, but not bad. "Is there any makeup?" I asked. A bit of mascara couldn't hurt the look I was going for.

"Second drawer to the left." I could hear the excitement in her voice. To think that there had been a time where make up seemed evil and unneeded. God. Maybe it was because I wasn't married then, and I didn't care about impressing my husband. I felt a movement behind me and Edward stood in the doorway.

"You don't have to impress me." I waited for my cheeks to warm, but nothing happened. At least there was one thing that didn't come along for the ride. I realized that I'd have to guard my thoughts if I didn't want Edward to hear me.

"Oops."

"No problem. It was nice to hear." His arms were around my waist, both of us staring into the bathroom mirror. Two devastatingly beautiful, model-like faces. One of them mine.

"Let's go. We have to be there soon." Alice tapped her foot impatiently.

"Go where." I remembered the deal. I gulped, work for the Volturi for 50 years. I felt a tickling, scratchy feeling in my throat.

"Maybe she should hunt first." Edward muttered, looking away at the surrounding forest. Hunt, something I had NOT been looking forward too. A fresh set of tears flew down my face. I grasped Edward's hand tightly. He too seemed scared. "I'm sorry Bella…if there was any way we could avoid…" I heard the last of his thoughts. _Anyway you didn't have to hunt. _

"It's okay." I felt the little white lie pull at my empty stomach. "I just don't want to kill anyone." I could imagine it now. Names appearing in the paper of murders. All because of me. I hid my head in his shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen Bella." I nodded, unsure. What if they couldn't stop me? From what I'd heard I could even beat Emmett in a wrestling contest my first year. How would two average vampires be able to stop me. He winced, understanding what I was saying. "Bella, I swear that I won't let anything happen, even if it kills me." Edward assured me.

I know its short and crappy…but I stayed up til midnight typing this so please be nice and review…Tell me what you think! Please and Im sorry I haven't updated sooner!!

**REVIEW**

**Sophy**


	11. Hunting

"Okay, so." I could see the pain in Edward's eyes. "What you need to do…" he gulped. Edward looked even more scared than I was.

"Honey, I'm fine. Just go ahead and tell me." I needed to be strong, I told myself. I needed to at least look like I was okay, for his sake if not mine.

He nodded, and I took his hand, "You just need to let your senses take over and aim for the back of the neck. It's really easy." He assured me. I could smell everything within the 5 mile radius. I knew the smell of grass and trees. It was pretty much the same…times a hundred. But the animal smells I could not define.

"Okay." I whispered quietly. He drew me into a tight hug. A hug that would have broken every bone in my body, had I been human. It felt good, as if the last string holding me back had been cut.

"Go." He choked. I crouched and waited. A deer ran by fast, and I sprinted at vampire speed to catch it. I held it firmly within my hands and sank my teeth into its neck. I felt the sickly sweet taste of blood. I hated it. I wanted to make myself stop. It made me feel sick to drink the blood. But I kept at it. I couldn't stop myself from going further, until it was sucked dry. I wiped my mouth and let the tears fly out of my eyes. I fell to the ground and cried. The poor animal, the one I had killed. I wanted to die. I couldn't do it. Edward raced towards me and wrapped his warm arms around me. I cried into his chest for the second time that day. I couldn't restrain myself from the cries erupting from my chest. I was sure that it was ripping Edward apart.

"The poor animal." I gasped out, curling up in a ball in his lap.

"I know. I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Don't be sorry." I responded with a weak smile. "I wanted this. I still want this. I just didn't think that it would be so horrible." He nodded in agreement.

"See we are monsters." He flinched and I stared up at him.

"No." I retorted. No matter what we weren't monsters. My kind were NOT monsters. They loved, they cared, they did everything like humans except eat and sleep. "Never say that. We aren't monsters. It's how we live." I got up and brushed myself off from the dirt particles that had accumulated on my skirt. I could tell that Edward was trying hard to agree, but something within him was fighting. "I'm fine." I insisted. "I just over reacted a bit. It really was no big deal. I just didn't know blood tasted to awful." I sighed and stared into the horizon, "Just something else to get used to, I guess."

Edward stared blankly at me. "Awful?"

I had maybe come along a bit too strong. "It did taste bad, but I didn't mean to offend you…" _Sorry _I thought to him. His thoughts were jumbled in his mind.

_What are you talking about Bella?_

_It tasted bad, what else am I supposed to say? Is it supposed to taste good?_ _It didn't actually taste that bad, just different. _ I added and he sighed in relief.

"I thought you were immune to blood. Not that that's a bad thing." He covered up his mistake."

"I wish." I muttered. "Let's try this again. I filled up on two more deer, a squirrel and a rabbit. It seemed like enough. I felt bloated by the end. I could barely stand.

"One more?" Edward pleaded with me.

"I'm going to throw up if I eat anymore." I giggled.

"You can't throw up." He chuckled, drawing me into his arms.

"I bet you I could." I challenged. He shook his head and his expressions turned serious.

"B, you need to understand that being around humans is not going to be easy. Especially 13hours on a plane. You need to be full up on blood." I rolled my eyes, I _knew_ that this wouldn't be easy. Edward had explained it to me so many times. I just hoped that my will power would be enough to keep me from hurting anyone. I thought back to my experiences with Victoria and James. The pain, the fear, the fact that I knew I was going to die. I didn't want anyone else to suffer, they wouldn't even if I had to hurt myself over it.

"I know. Can we just go inside and pack? I want to see my family soon." I smiled at Edward lovingly.

EPOV

"I know. Can we just go inside and pack? I want to see my family soon." Bella smiled at me lovingly. What had I done to deserve such a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, and perfect wife? She never cared about herself; it was always about everyone else. She didn't care that she would soon walk into thousands of people. Bella wasn't even worried that she'd hurt anyone. Though, I was. I lifted her into my arms and began to run. In less than three minutes we were back upstairs in our room. I laid Bella gently on the bed.

"You don't have to carry me anymore Edward." Damn. I'd forgotten, that she wasn't human anymore.

_It's okay. At least you think of me as the same Bella as I was last week. _A sad smile played across her gorgeous features.

Bella, of course you're the same as you were last week. I don't love you any less than the day I met you and loved you. You're a vampire, that doesn't change who you are at heart.

"This is going to be annoying!" Alice cried, breaking up our private moment. "Now I don't have a sappy soap opera to listen to." She complained.

"I'm sorry Ali, but you got you're share of fun." Bella's voice dripped with a sickly sweet tone. She rolled her eyes at me.

_Did you know that Alice was listening the whole time? _

I shook my head and shrugged.

"You're doing it AGAIN!" She moaned, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Sorry Alice." I laughed darkly. "Alice…" I hated to ruin the mood, but some things just needed to be done. "Did you see anything…" I let my voice trail off. Bella's face contorted in a frown. "It's okay, Love." I whispered, her face in enormous visible pain. I touched her cheek softly.

"I couldn't see." She stated, looking down at her boots. I stood up angrily.

"YOU COULDN"T SEE?" I roared, mostly out of frustration. This was no better than walking into a trap. We couldn't be sure that Bella would be okay, that someone else wouldn't get hurt. "HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE?" Anger flashed in Alice's eyes. I gulped; this tinted look did not come across her features very often. But when it did there was only one thing to do…run.

"Edward apologize." Bella ordered, moving away from me. "Alice, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how Edward tends to over react." My wife went over and hugged my sister. Bella always made everything better. Causing the peace.

"I'm sorry." I said gruffly, "I was just worried about Bella."

"Obviously," she sniffed.

"Edward…listen," Bella paused and stared at me. WHAT? I wanted to scream. What did she have to say that was making her block her thoughts from me?

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Alice said as she walked out of the room and closed the door gently. I shot her a glance as she slipped out. Bella took my hand in hers. I waited patiently as she found the words to speak. Words that seemed hard for her to say.

"Bella…just say it," I murmured. Maybe she had realized that I wasn't good enough. Maybe she wanted to leave me. I didn't want to hear these words. I didn't want to believe that this was what she was going to say.

"Honey," she said, looking at me deeply.

I interrupted her as my heart broke into fragments, "Wait, before my say anything may I kiss you?" I wanted at least one last memory, a memory to remember her by. My lips crashed against her, passion vibrating off my lips. I felt the bitter sweet and sad taste leave my mouth.

"Wow." Bella gasped. "Is this how you're going to react every time I'm about to tell you something? Because if it's true I won't mind." Her twinkling laugh filled the air.

"Every time?" I repeated blankly. "Isn't this the last time?" I questioned sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked laughingly.

"Nothing," I smiled lightly, letting the pain drift away. Maybe I had been wrong, maybe it wasn't the end…for now.

She shook her head and continued, "Honey," she repeated, "You need to stop trying to shelter me from everything. I opened my mouth to argue but Bella put her icy finger to my lips. "Let me continue. I'm not the damsel in distress anymore. I'm not as breakable. You don't have to try so hard."

"But I LIKE trying hard." I whimpered, "It makes you happy." I gave her my irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"I'm happy without you stressing over everything. Just…can we be equal now?"

I sighed, "But husbands are supposed to protect their wives."

"Not in the 21st century." Bella retorted, "I'm not telling you to let me hurt myself and have you stand in the sidelines but could you just let your guard down? Please?" she whispered.

"Fine." I looked up to the ceiling. "You need to stop with the "pleases" I can't take it anymore. You might have me jump off a cliff one day because you said please. It's like a controller."

A smile played across Bella's lips, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh really?" I growled playfully, pinning her to the bed.

"Yes." She gasped.

"Okay then. My work here is done." I shifted position.

"You can stay." Bella said, pulling me back down. Annoying Alice was back in the room. I'd have to get a lock on the door once we got back…50 years from now.

"Actually we need to go now." Alice's perkiness annoyed the heck out of me.

"Aren't you at all worried?" I grumbled. "Don't you care at all?"

"EDWARD!" Bella punched me in the shoulder. I felt myself flying across the room. I groaned and sat up. The rocking chair was in pieces. "Oops!" Bella giggled.

"Nice one." The two girls high fived each other. "But really," Alice suddenly turned serious again. "We need to go. The plane leaves in less than an hour."

**LATEST UPDATE!!! YAYYYY!! I finally got it done. I KNOW it took forever…and I'm sorry! But guess what? I got an 88 on my math test! YAYYY!! So please review and tell me what should happen at the airport and in Volterra…I NEED help!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Sophy**


	12. Airport

_Previosuly:_

"_Actually we need to go now." Alice's perkiness annoyed the heck out of me._

"_Aren't you at all worried?" I grumbled. "Don't you care at all?"_

"_EDWARD!" Bella punched me in the shoulder. I felt myself flying across the room. I groaned and sat up. The rocking chair was in pieces. "Oops!" Bella giggled._

"_Nice one." The two girls high fived each other. "But really," Alice suddenly turned serious again. "We need to go. The plane leaves in less than an hour."_

I grasped Edward's hand tightly while we parked in the small airport parking lot.

"Bella," he groaned, "You're killing my hand." Edward smiled up at me in a wince.

"Oops. Sorry." I relented my steel grip. "Just a little nervous… I guess." I murmured.

"Everything should be okay!" Alice said brightly, a grin wide across her fairy like features.

"Good." Edward sighed in relief. The smell of blood hit me hard and I almost doubled over.

"Edward." I gasped. I hadn't expected it to be this easy. Who was I to think that I was so different than every other new born vampire? Why? Because I was Bella Swan? I realized now that it didn't make a difference. Blood was blood. It was irresistible. Just like my husband.

"Bella stop breathing." Edward ordered seriously, wrapping my muscular arm around my waist, like a close-fitting glove. I stopped myself from taking another breath. It felt funny, as if I was missing something. The sickly smell felt farther away, more bearable. "There." He sighed, relenting the grip.

"Yeah," I muttered, "If I stay like this for the next thirteen hours I should be okay." I said sarcastically, stepping out of the car.

"Exactly," he smiled cheerily.

"Great, " I moaned. I walked in between Alice and Edward towards the revolving doors. Humans, milled about…laughing, crying, talking. Carefree. Everything I wanted to be. To be able to relax and be somewhat "normal" with my husband and sister was a dream for me.

_I know love. Me too. _ Edward's thoughts entered my mind, unblocking the barrier I had thought was up.

Oh. I didn't mean… 

I felt as if a boulder had been dropped on my head. I moaned and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder roughly.

"Bella, Bella? Can you hear me?" I felt myself being dragged to a dark corner. I shook my head, trying to get away from the voices… So many voices. Thoughts, rushing into my head. I felt like ripping out every beautiful hair on my head.

"Voices." I cried.

"Bella, concentrate on one thing." I could tell Edward was panicked, through my blurry eyes. I wanted it to stop, so I could calm him. To make it okay. "Think of the meadow. Think of our wedding. Think of something." He begged. I concentrated hard on walking down the aisle and ending up in Edward's arms. His angelic face, lit up with happiness. I recreated the scene in my mind. The voices slowly faded away until I heard only a select few.

"B, I'm SO sorry. I forgot." Edward held me close in his arms. "However, that's NO excuse as to make you feel this way. I am truly sorry, my deepest apologizes. " Words tumbled out of his mouth.

"EDWARD CALM DOWN!" I yelled as loud as my voice could permit without being overheard. I wrapped my arms gently around him. "It's fine." I said even more softly into his ear. "You can't think of everything. It's okay. Seriously."

EPOV

I felt like hitting myself over the head with a knife. How could I have forgotten the feeling of first entering a crowd. Of myself doubling over in pain from all the voices in my head. HOW had I forgotten to warn my wife? I was a failure of a husband. There was no excuse for anything that had happened. I hadn't done anything to make her life any easier. I ran my hands through my hair hurriedly.

"Edward, come on relax. Do give yourself a migraine." Bella laughed her arm still around me. And somehow it ended up being HER comforting ME when it should have been the other way around. "Remember what we talked about? I won't allow you to blame yourself for everything."

"But it IS my fault this time. It's NOT yours, you couldn't have known."

"It's okay, you slipped. It happens to everyone." She patted my arm in reassurance. "No one's holding it against you."

"How can I be sure?" I tried hard to sound serious, "What about in a hundred years you find some reason to hate me and it was all because of this?" Okay, so it was a long shot. But it WAS possible. I had to cover all the corners. Didn't I?

"You silly, silly vampire. I'll never hold anything against you." Ella shook her head disapprovingly. "You still think I'm going to leave you, don't you?" I looked away not wanting to answer. I watched a mother feeding her child, with the father reading the newspaper. We could never be like that. Bella could never be like that, she had had the change and now it was gone. This was my entire fault. "Edward answer." I felt my shoulder being shaken hard, harder than I thought Bella was capable off. But she was a newborn vampire. Stronger than even Emmett.

"Yes." I whispered finally, my voice barely audible. I looked back at her features. I could see the pain beyond the serene steely façade.

"What have I done to make you believe it?" Tears trickled down her cheeks and she wiped them away before I had a chance to. "What did I do? Am I not good enough?" I stared at her in horror. Bella had done nothing wrong, it was me. She always thought it was her fault. I held Bella's face in my hands.

"You have done nothing wrong." I kissed the tip of her nose. "It's me. I'm afraid…" I could barely bring myself to tell her my fears. The fears that bothered me when we were apart. I gulped. "That one day you will finally realize that I'm not good enough for you."

"Edward Cullen." Bella's eyes flashed with anger. She was always angry when I told her things such as this. "YOU are PERFECT. How many times do I have to tell you that I WILL NOT run away and that I DON'T deserve YOU. Stop worrying because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

A/N SORRY it took so long to UPDATE!! My life is SOOO hectic right now. I hope that this update was good enough!!! Please review and tell me what you think! I know I don't deserve reviews but I want at least 10-12!!!! I'd also like to mention that I know that this story seems neglected BUT its not! I update in order of the oldest…so yeah. Hope it sounded Edward like… REVIEW WONDERFUL READERS

**-Sophy**


	13. Bye Bye

_Previously:_

_Epov_

_I held Bella's face in my hands. _

"_You have done nothing wrong." I kissed the tip of her nose. "It's me. I'm afraid…" I could barely bring myself to tell her my fears. The fears that bothered me when we were apart. I gulped. "That one day you will finally realize that I'm not good enough for you." _

"_Edward Cullen." Bella's eyes flashed with anger. She was always angry when I told her things such as this. "YOU are PERFECT. How many times do I have to tell you that I WILL NOT run away and that I DON'T deserve YOU. Stop worrying because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._

"Okay Bella." He responded numbly, I could tell his body was feeling nothing, just like mine had the many times I thought he didn't love me.

_Edward you are god damn retarded. _ I screamed in my thoughts.

He nodded slowly, _I know. _

_Ugh, will you PLEASE STOP? Why don't accept things the way they are? I don't get it. Do you WANT me to leave? Because all you're doing is pushing me to. If that's what you want fine then. Bye Edward. _ I knew that he wouldn't let me go. I guarded my thoughts; I knew that he loved me enough not to want me to leave. I stepped quickly towards where Alice was standing, making ticket arrangements.

"Cancel my ticket Alice. I'm going home…to Forks," Her eyes widened. I waited a bit for my charade to continue. Edward was behind me, trying to put his arm around my waist while I pushed him away roughly.

"Bella you can't leave!" She whimpered. For once I ignored my best friend.

"You're brother wants me to leave." I responded, my voice monotone, Alice turned to stare at Edward.

_What is she talking about? _

"I can hear you." I snarled.

"Oh…Oops." She giggled nervously.

"Bella, you can't leave." Edward stared into my eyes, the bright topaz color burning into my skin.

"You wanted me to leave." I reminded him, letting myself be held.

"I'll never want you to leave Darling." He kissed my neck gently.

"You repeat it all the time though," I whispered, the tears welling up again.

"No, Bella." He shook his head, resting his head on my shoulder, "I _know_ you're too good for me. And I don't want you to leave. But I know that one day you will realize that there's something better out there for you than me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Never." I vowed. "But if what you say is true than can we at least enjoy our time together?" I begged.

"Of course."

"But it won't happen." I insisted, pulling him towards me and giving him a light kiss. We broke away and I heard clapping.

I felt myself internally blush as I stared at the desk attendant. She dabbed her eyes." You two are such good actors. Is this a rehearsal for a movie?"

Edward laughed, his voice pure honey, as I hid behind him. She thought _I _was an actress…wow. "No ma'm. We're just married." That seemed to explain everything, in his opinion.

"Oh, newlyweds!" She smiled, "Honeymoon in Italy then?"

"Yes." I glanced at Edward. I had interrupted him. I could show him that I too could be a Cullen. Even if I was already Mrs. Isabella Cullen. "We're going to do some visiting in Tuscany. I am soo excited!" I gushed. "You know I've never been to Italy before."

I added a part to my thoughts._ At least not willingly. _ The sides of Edward's mouth twitched, concealing a laugh that the woman probably wouldn't understand.

"Oh, but ma'm how could you have not been to Italy? Someone as beautiful as you should have gone everywhere." She blushed and Edward chuckled.

"I agree. That's why we're going. Italy is much more romantic than China." Where of all things had China come from? I rolled my eyes, looking down at my new watch, or the one I had "borrowed" from Edward. He said he didn't mind and that he had another $27,000 Rolex.

"Edward, we should get going, the plane leaves soon." The girls eyes had not drifted from my husband's face.

_He is so hot! I wish he weren't taken…but the two seem fit for each other. _

"Thanks!" I responded and she looked startled at my words. Edward shot me daggers. "Umm..thanks for your time!" I recovered easily and Edward took my hand, leading me to the security center.

"Nice save." He murmured.

"I know."

Thanks for the reviews peeps! There weren't as many as I thought there should be…but I really needed to update…cuz I don't know when the next time I will be on a computer…but PLEASE REVIEW even if I DON'T deserve it!! From now on I will try to change the povs of characters every chapter…is that too much?

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW CUZ I LOVE YOU!! **

**Sophy**


	14. security

**Hopefully this chapter gets more reviews…I was REALLY disappointed by last times…PLEASE don't call me a nag…even if I am A BIT…But hopefully this chapters up to par!**

_Previously:_

"_Edward, we should get going, the plane leaves soon." The girls eyes had not drifted from my husband's face._

He is so hot! I wish he weren't taken…but the two seem fit for each other.

"_Thanks!" I responded and she looked startled at my words. Edward shot me daggers. "Umm..thanks for your time!" I recovered easily and Edward took my hand, leading me to the security center._

"_Nice save." He murmured._

"_I know."_

BPOV

I walked the security loop. It rang as I noticed Edward's watch still on my wrist. "Sorry!" I apologized, holding up the Rolex. I slipped it off, putting it gently into the small bins. The security guard stared at me with dreamy eyes. _Gross. _I thought to Edward.

He smirked, pulling his belt off in one movement. _As long as you're not interested too then I'm okay._

_Thanks._ I fake gagged.

_It's okay darling. _Edward smiled, I wanted to wipe the smile right off his handsome angelic face.

_For you. _I walked back through the check point… the alarm went off again.

"Miss, I need to search you." I rolled my eyes. Edward glowered at him.

_Who's okay now?_ He ignored my thoughts. I felt the metal search run over my body, the man was a little too close for comfort.

He ran it down my sweater, "Miss, you need to take your sweater off." I glanced at Edward and back at the man…he couldn't be over 25 years of age. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." I muttered through tight lips. I pulled off the sweater, leaving a tight black tank top, showing every possible inch of skin visible. You could even see the outline of my new Victoria Secret bra.

Edward groaned, _Bella, he's too close._

_I told you! _I snarled in my thoughts…IF that was possible.

He continued the search, going down the front of my skirt. The machine let out a shriek. The man cleared his throat. "You um…need to…"

"WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO? STRIP DOWN to my bra and thong?" I shrieked, I knew I was creating a scene. Edward came to stand beside me.

He seemed taken a back. "Ma'am just safety precautions. No ones ever had an outburst before."

"I bet all the girls you've stripped before were all single too?" I said snidely, trying to contain my anger. His eyes flashed red. "For your information Sir." I spat out. "This skirt has metal in it! It's a Marc Jacobs original, part of the "Metal Collection" so obviously its going to ring. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting cold, may I have my sweater back?" I reached for the sweater, of course I wasn't getting cold. I _couldn't _get cold, it wasn't possible. But having all these people watch me half naked wasn't exactly my idea of "fun". Edward was shaking with agitation. "May we go now? Or is there something else you need to look at?"

"No." He stuttered.

"Thanks. Let's go Edward." I clasped my hand in his as he stared at me stunned, still shaking. Alice trailed behind us, a smile playing widely on her Pixie face.I'd forgotten she'd been there, trying to conceal her laughs.

"Good one Bella, love the Marc Jacobs touch." So I HAD learned something from Alice in all our shopping trips. Now that I thought about it this was the skirt I'd seen on Runway… part of the "Metal Style" by Marc.

"He..I'm…ugh." My husband seemed to be having a coronary as he ignored Alice's happiness…I needed to fix that. Poor thing, he probably upset over the fact that most guys didn't look at me like that…well except for Mike, Tyler and Eric. But at least he had known I wasn't interested. This was another case entirely.

EPOV

I was shaking with rage. The thoughts of that…animal were perverted. To hear him _think _about my wife in such a manner was more than appalling. But I was glad by the way Bella handled it. She had acquired acting skills too in her change. Or perhaps that had been just rage.

"Edward honey calm down, please?" Bella begged, caressing my cheek softly. I noticed we were on the plane, the only ones other than Alice in first class. This would make it easier for us, Bella mostly. However, she had worked learned quickly, maybe it was because she knew what it would feel like to have someone drink her blood. I winced.

"But, his thoughts, Bella they were way past R…more like Z."

"Well, good thing I didn't pay attention then." Alice giggled again from the seat behind us.

"It's not _his _fault that you and Bella haven't gotten past PG13." We both growled in her direction.

"And whose fault is that Alice?" Her eyes darkened as I stared at my beautiful princess…. or Queen now. I felt as if I had imprinted…I'd have to ask Carlisle about that subject when we arrived. It was strange… as if being away from Bella for even a minute would kill me.

"We I couldn't have you late to the airport." She sniffed, "The security guard's shift was almost over." I reached to grab for a magazine but Bella beat me to it, she launched "People" over her head, hitting Alice smack in the face.

"Bella!" She asked with a hurt expression.

"Hmph."

_Honey, why do I get the feeling that YOU always get all the fun?_ I truly did have this feeling. Ever since Bella had become one of us it was as if _she _was the one taking care of _me. _ Her speaking up, her getting back at my…our sister…it seemed like now I couldn't watch over my angel. I felt as if I was on the sidelines watching…it didn't feel right.

_Edward are you serious?_ Bella's brow furrowed.

_Yes? _It was better to tell the truth wasn't it?

_Oh Edward I am so sorry. I hadn't noticed…I not used to being on the same level with you.. I'll step down though. _Her thoughts quieted, as she turned on some music and plunged into a book. But I knew she wasn't listening or reading, her thoughts were blocked from me. I knew what she must be thinking.

"Bella." She looked up, pulling off the headphones. "I didn't mean it that way, I want us to be equal. _I _was just used to being the knight…and I'm not anymore." My voice broke at the end; now that Bella was a vampire she didn't need me anymore. She could go off…and I was just waiting for her to realize it.

Bella pulled up the armrest and leaned against my chest, snuggling into my lap "You were my knight, you are my knight, you will be my knight until the day you don't want to anymore. I will always need you, no matter how smart, or hand and eye coordinated I am." I let out a tiny laugh, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. We sat quietly enjoying each others company. I could live with this arrangement, 12 hours on a plane together…I ignored the movie, "No Reservations" and watched Bella intently. Her beautiful pale skin, as smooth as stone, her perfect hair, and chocolate brown eyes. But underneath they were crimson, I thought sadly. I shoved the thought away I couldn't have her thinking about it.

"Is this what you did when I slept?" Bella questioned me, tracing my jaw line. I kissed her fingertips. If I could have blushed I would have been beet red.

"Yes…mostly." I finally admitted ashamed. "Pathetic isn't it."

"No." she shook her head. "Of course not, had I had that choice I would have done the same. But unfortunately I _had _to sleep."I hummed her lullaby, which was no longer a lullaby, just a song until the food came around. I gave it a sniff.

"What would you like for lunch?" The stewardess asked, staring at us with disgust. Bella tried to sit up, obviously embarrassed, at how we appeared in public. We would only see this woman once. So why would it matter? I held Bella tighter.

"Nothing for me." She said cheerily.

"Nor me." _Gross. Salad with crutons and tomatoes. Ugh. _

The stewardess stared at Bella. "Pregnant women really need to eat Dear. The baby might be hungry." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Let's see how she'd handle this one. Yet, it was just another thing I couldn't offer Bella, a child.

"Thank you for your concern. But I'm not pregnant." I glanced at her face, calm…serene…a façade that was perfect for the Cullens, but not for Bella. However, I was glad she didn't burst out of her shell in screams.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman blushed scarlet before stalking away.

"Do I look pregnant?" Bella asked angrily. "Am I fat Edward?" I thought back to Rosalie. How she'd always asked Emmett such things. But never Bella. There was too much influence going on. Not that I didn't like it. I rubbed her stomach gingerly.

"No, Sweetie." I thought of something to sooth her. "People just think that you're pregnant because we love each other so much and its expected. And it would be true IF we were both normal." I couldn't believe I'd just said that. But it was true; if we had been human that's what I would have wanted. In due time of course.

"Edward!" Bella slapped my arm playfully.

"Is something wrong baby?" My tone came out velvety and smooth.

"No, its just you said that in public." Bella ducked her head under my arm.

"Only Alice is here." I murmured into her neck, taking in her freesia smell…it was exactly the same as when she was human, only now I wanted her in a different way…

"YOU TWO ARE SO MEAN!" Alice dry sobbed, an image of a five-year-old child complaining.

"Suck it up." I said plainly.

"EDWARD!" They both cried at the same time.

"Be nice." Bella scolded me, glaring up at me.

"She deserved it!" I pouted.

"Hmph." They both glared at me and turned away.

**Did't you just LOOOVVEE this chapter?? I know I DID!!! If you LOVE me review..or else ill be sad…thanks to everyone and BiteMeEdward7 for being an awesome beta!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Sophy**

**P.S. "Click Me!! Click ME!!!" – Blue Button**


	15. Mini Chapter

**A/N:**

**I am soo sorry everyone…I was supposed to update Monday and nothing came about. I feel so bad for letting everyone down and not updating…but that doesn't cover the fact that I haven't updated…but do you wanna hear everything that's been going on with me?**

**Mom thinks that I waste too much time on the computer**

**Mom thinks that I am too obsessed with "Teeny Bopper Love/ Vampire Stuff" (her words, not mine)**

**I have a boy crisis at school**

**my wonderful 99.9 in English dropped to a 93 and my parents are not happy**

**I had to go pick up my grandparents at the airport**

**do homework**

**do volunteer work**

**And I am TOTALLY DEAD. I have no life n e more…and I'm SOOO sorry…I can give you guys like a mini paragraph but that's it for the moment. Please forgive…I feel like crying now…**

I stepped off the plane hurriedly, ignoring the stares of the people around me. I guess Edward, Alice and I just didn't fit in. The scratchy feeling in my throat had finally come back. I tensed sensing the prey around me. _No, _ I told myself. _No, they are people with lives. They have family, friends, sisters, brothers and boyfriends. I was one of them. _Tears of panic flew across my face as I tried to stop the urge. Edward sensed it. He lovingly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, keeping me from falling apart.

_Bella, honey what's wrong? Are you okay? _Worry flickered across his face.

I shook my head deciding to tell the truth this time. _I'll hurt them. _I let out another sob. This one rocking me to the core.

_See what I've done to you? _He hung his head. _If I hadn't changed you this wouldn't have happened. _


	16. Cars

_Previously:_

_I stepped off the plane hurriedly, ignoring the stares of the people around me. I guess Edward, Alice and I just didn't fit in. The scratchy feeling in my throat had finally come back. I tensed, sensing the prey around me. No, I told myself. No, they are people with lives. They have family, friends, sisters, brothers and boyfriends. I was one of them. Tears of panic flew across my face as I tried to stop the urge. Edward sensed it. He lovingly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, keeping me from falling apart._

_Bella, honey what's wrong? Are you okay? Worry flickered across his face._

_I shook my head deciding to tell the truth this time. I'll hurt them. I let out another sob. This one rocking me to the core._

See what I've done to you? He hung his head. If I hadn't changed you this wouldn't have happened.

_Edward, its normal. _ I sniffled. I noticed the sign stating **Cullen** as we stepped out of baggage claim. I also noted the blonde vampire standing there. _Crap, Heidi. _I wiped away the tears and pretended to look normal. They couldn't find out I had any powers. Especially the crying. I slipped my hand into Edward's as he glared at her.

_She didn't see did she? _He shook his head slightly,

_We can't let them know you can read minds, okay?_

"Yeah!" I laughed, trying to sound normal. "Maybe while we're here we can visit Rome, I heard they have GREAT shopping." Alice stared at me dumbfounded, but quickly recovered.

"I KNOW" She squealed, "They have like the biggest Valentino store!!" I rolled my eyes. Wait. What _was _Valentino? It didn't really matter now did it though?

I sensed Edward's shoulder's tense as we neared _Heidi._

EPOV

I couldn't believe they'd sent _her._ Obviously the Volturi weren't exactly worried that we would run away. Not without our family. I still couldn't believe that things had reached such measures. It was despicable, unimaginable, unfair, and most importantly against the law. But what could we do? Go to the police and tell them that the most powerful Vampires in the world had our family? They would send us to a mental institution. My shoulders tensed as we neared her. I didn't want anyone knowing Bella's talent. Especially since it was the same as mine.

_Eddie, relax_. Alice snickered, at least someone could find some humor in this situation.

"Good evening." Heidi smiled at us as we stopped in front of her. "We're so glad you could make it."

"I wish I could say the same to you." I muttered, forgetting whom I was speaking to. Even if she had barely any powers she was one of Caius's favorites. Bella elbowed me in the ribs.

"Edward." She hissed, turning her attention back to the vampire in front of us. "Sorry about my husband." She said, her voice muffled, from not taking a breath.

"Oh, and Bella," Heidi took Bella's hand in hers. I growled, no one was touching MY wife. "Overprotective husband eh?"

"Only when its needed." She glanced up at me. Now _that_ was the Bella I knew.

"And Alice, nice to see you again." Bella's hands were shaking as we stood facing each other.

"Sorry to interrupt…however, Bella's new at this and we are in a pretty crowded place." Stupid, idiotic, ignorant vampire. Like she didn't KNOW that Bella had been changed only two days ago. I was actually surprised that she hadn't attacked anyone. Perhaps it was the human memories…Victoria. Just thinking about that true monster gave me a headache. At least she'd taught Bella something, even if I would have preferred it not been from her.

"Of course, right this way." I grabbed Bella's luggage before she could protest. Even if we were equal in strength _I _was still the one wearing the pants in this family. Nothing was going to change that.

I held the car door open hurriedly as we stepped away from the sun. The drive was silent…too silent. It was better this way.

"B, are you sure you're okay?" I murmured, watching her anxiously. I couldn't help but worry.

She gave me a tight smile, "As much as it's possible to be in these conditions." My heart was breaking. I once again had caused her to be in dangerous conditions. Because I had been so selfish to think of myself and loving her. I hadn't thought of anything else.

_Edward, stop thinking so hard. _The voice broke my thoughts and my wife settled into my lap.

A cell phone went off and we jumped. "I'm sorry." Heidi apologized, answering the call. "Hmm…yes. I'll tell them. Of course. Ciao Aro." She snapped the phone shut. "It will be very exciting to work with the three of you. Bella and Edward shall be working outside the city, making sure no one unveils our secrets and Alice shall be reconstructing the fashion industry in Volterra.

"EXCUSE ME?" I managed to utter. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Staying calm was the most important thing right now…aside from keeping Bella safe. "WE NEVER AGREED TO THIS."

Her eyes narrowed fractionally, then darkened into a smirk, "We have a deal. You work the family goes free."

"I would like to discuss this with Aro first." I said coldly.

"Suit yourself. But you won't reach anything." The car suddenly lurched forward, and we were sent crashing back.

"What the…." Alice screamed, putting her head in her hands.

"Let's GO! HURRY UP!" I heard a gruff voice yell out the window. It was…Emmett? We crashed through the door, ending up on the street. "GO! HURRY WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

**A/N: hows THAT for a cliffy…it was just a random inspiration cuz I have NO IDEA where Im going with this…once again I am sorry for the lack of updating…blame my MOM and my annoying writer's block…but please REVIEW!!**


	17. Break out

Previously:

_Her eyes narrowed fractionally, then darkened into a smirk, "We have a deal. You work the family goes free."_

"_I would like to discuss this with Aro first." I said coldly._

"Suit yourself. But you won't reach anything." The car suddenly lurched forward, and we were sent crashing back.

"_What the…." Alice screamed, putting her head in her hands._

"_Let's GO! HURRY UP!" I heard a gruff voice yell out the window. It was…Emmett? We crashed through the door, ending up on the street. "GO! HURRY WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"_

"Emmett?" Bella breathed, her eyes widening. It was times like these when I still thought of her as my vulnerable, precious human princess. When she didn't have on all the hard coating on, like she'd had lately.

"HURRY UP!" He roared, we ran briskly through the crowds of people, not caring who would see. We were invisible pretty much. We were back at the Airport. Why? Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme led us to the steps of a medium sized jet. I didn't even know we OWNED a jet…and how long had I lived with them?

"I can't believe we made it." Esme whimpered in Carlisle's lap.

"Yes. WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?" Bella demanded. For the first time everyone turned to stare at my wife. The wife they hadn't noticed before. I didn't understand how that was possible. She WAS the most beautiful creature on this earth. You couldn't NOT be drawn to her.

"Oh Bella." Esme gasped pulling Bella into a motherly hug. "You're one of us now!" I smiled slightly, trying to enjoy this. But it still wasn't the same Bella. This one was bolder and stronger. I felt like I was being pushed to the sidelines in the relationship because I couldn't do anything myself.

"Yeah." She murmured, looking up at me. The questioning eyes. Bella knew me all too well.

BPOV

I looked up at Edward. What had he been thinking about? There was a metal barrier. Keeping his thoughts in and me…out.

_It's okay love. I just want to make sure that none of the Volturi can read me. _I nodded, knowing that it wasn't true. It was something about me. Something he didn't want me to know.

"So." I managed to utter with all the eyes on me. "Are you going to wait all day to tell us what happened?" I glanced around the plane, to keep from looking at everyone. I no longer felt like a true Cullen. Like I was intruding on the family.

Bella, never say that. EVER. You ARE a Cullen and shall be one for as long as you like. You even have the name…remember? Bella Marie Cullen.

I nodded tearfully, as Edward took his hand in mine.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, watched us with suspicious eyes. "Why does she have water in her eyes? Why isn't she talking and it looks like they're having a conversation?" He sounded like a little boy, wanting to fill in all these empty gaps. I laughed with Edward, the sound of our voices tinkling together.

"Em, it's called tears…you know when a person's sad? And Bella can read minds just like me."

"Mhm." I agreed. I turned to Alice, she had her head in her hands, shivering. What the hell was Jasper doing? He stood there…looking as if he didn't know what to do. But this was his WIFE. He was supposed to know what to do.

"WHY ISN'T THE GOD DAMN PLANE STARTING?" Alice shrieked and everyone jumped in their seats.

"Right." Carlisle cleared his throat. "Let's go Emmett." They scampered to the front, the load roaring, making us stay quiet for a bit. Each in his own thoughts.

"So." What did actually happen? Alice questioned once we were airborne.

" Well…." Rosalie cast me a glare. "After the fight they took us to…Volterra. Aro started talking to us about how Bella was unstable and how we couldn't be with her." Edward's arm tightened around me.

"Rose…" he growled.

"If that's the truth." I sighed. "Let her tell it."

"But THAT was a load of Bull. When I told him that, Caius told us the truth. It was that we were becoming too powerful with such a large coven." The words hung in the air like a thick antiquated curtain.

"So because of me, You are all put in danger." That was the statement. Behind all those words that's what Rose was saying. But it wasn't only her; I'd known it all along. I'd known that everything wouldn't be all happy and rosy when I changed. It would be a total catastrophe.

"Bella. NO." Edward said loudly.

"Just…I need to be alone for a bit." I got up quickly and transferred to a seat in the very back with a window view. So it was my fault. Everything was always my fault…hurting Jacob…almost revealing the Cullen's secret…the fight…the kidnapping….everything. I leaned my head against the back of the seat…willing for the sleep that would never come. Silent tears dribbled down my cheeks, as I made no effort to wipe them away. My tears washed away the feeling of pain in my dead heart. Every tear another cut, slicing through me. Another reason to really want die.

"Bella please." Edward begged, hovering over me. I shifted position so I could not see his face…. the face revealing pain.

"Edward. I really just need some…time." I croaked. Turning on my ipod and setting it to the highest setting.

I'm holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall

Take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

But it's nothing new - yeah yeah

I loved you with the fire red-

Now it's turning blue, and you say...

"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoa...

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...

How could words so similar to how I was feeling be written…sang plainly by some band? I murmured the words…hearing my own voice, between the salty tears appearing on my tongue.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...

I sniffled, wiping my nose. Edward had left…to go sit with Alice. _Bella. _Esme's voice echoed in my head. _Please. Don't do this. It's not your fault. Let us in. Let us help. Stop trying to take it on alone._

I shook my head. It wasn't possible. Even being surrounded by a group of people that loved me so much couldn't overcome the deadly feeling that I was more alone than I'd ever felt before.


	18. Hmm

I KNOW this is NOT an update but it IS an author's note… AND YOU NEED TO READ IT!

**I don't want to sound like I am complaining but I am going to make something clear. I have A LOT of stuff going on in my life…more than a person can possibly imagine. HOWEVER I do take time away from myself by working on THIS story…and my other stories. I don't mind working on my other stories. HOWEVER when I only get like 4 reviews a chapter when I spend at least an hour working on it I DO NOT APPRECIATE it. AT ALL. Now…I will have an update soon…but if no one is going to bother to review I refuse to continue… have I made myself clear? **

**Sorry to sound so mean…but it IS frustrating….**

**Xoxoxo**

**Sophia**


	19. Apologises

Previously: 

_I sniffled, wiping my nose. Edward had left…to go sit with Alice. Bella. Esme's voice echoed in my head. Please. Don't do this. It's not your fault. Let us in. Let us help. Stop trying to take it on alone._

I shook my head. It wasn't possible. Even being surrounded by a group of people that loved me so much couldn't overcome the deadly feeling that I was more alone than I'd ever felt before.

Two hours had past and everything was quiet. I think now was the right time to apologize to everyone. I couldn't allow myself to act like this any longer. I stood up and cleared my throat, "Hemhem." Edward looked up from his brooding and Alice put down her magazine. "I'd like to say something, if everyone will listen to me." I glanced at the leather seating of the chair I had been sitting in.

"Go ahead Bella Dear." Esme smiled in my direction. I bit my lip.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I didn't mean to cause so many problems. I was just stressed and overwhelmed, but that's no excuse for me to act like this." I turned away to my seat. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I wished that I could disappear and not come back. No one had said anything, I could even hear a pin drop.

"Bella, Sweetie, I'm sorry too." Edward finally said. He'd come to sit next to me.

"You didn't do anything." I muttered.

"Yes, I did." Edward argued. "I dragged you into this, and this was what was to be expected." His expression serious and playful at the same time.

"But," I argued back quickly, "If I hadn't met you, and we hadn't waited so long to change me then this wouldn't have happened."

Edward growled softly. "Then we're both at fault."

"Fine. Deal." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he kissed my fingertips instead.

**I KNOW this is a short crappy chapter…im sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now!**


	20. Touching Down

The plane bounced softly on the runway as I gazed out the window. We were finally home. "Thank god." I muttered into Edward's chest as a smile played across his lips. Everyone was laughing and Alice was jumping up and down like a very happy child.

"Then they're not coming for us?" Edward questioned her.

"Edward!" I gasped angrily, "Don't ruin the fun! Wait a little bit." I scolded him and he let out a broad and strong laugh.

"We're going to be fine." Alice's pink Clinique lipstick shone in the sun, along with the rest of her. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me down the stairs.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I cried, tears of relief flooding my eyes.

"Bella, it's okay. Everything's okay." My husband tried to assure me as more tears dropped. "Don't be scared." He smoothed my hair back.

"I'm okay." I bubbled slightly. "I'm just happy to be alive. Happy to be able to live."

"B." Edward dropped me gently to the ground and grasped my hand. "I don't care where we are, or what is happening or in how much danger we are in. As long as I am with you and you are with me everything will be okay." His eyes shone with sincerity and I pulled him towards me, kissing him furiously. It didn't matter what would happen, he was right. As long as I knew that we had our whole eternity together nothing was going to bring us down. Not Jacob, not my dead father, not my mother and certainly not the Volturi.

I'M SOOO SORRY EVERYONE…but THIS is the end…I wasn't planning on stopping here…but I don't have enough time to write three stories at all…and this was the one I decided to drop…but not only because of that…but I stretched this story out longer than I thought possible..but I would like to thank all my faithful readers who have been here since the very beginning! You guys are awesome and wonderful people. I would like to also thank those of you who reviewed every time and put up with all my crabbiness. I'm sorry this has to end here… (I'm seriously crying) I don't want to let go. But I have to. This is the last chapter…I have other stories going that you guys might like. Give them a chance! Even if you don't like Emmett or my new character (Adrien)

**Tell me what you thought! Was this a good ending?**

**Here's the playlist for both stories:**

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**What I've done- Linkin Park**

**Lips of an Angel- Hinder**

**Better than Me- Hinder**

**When you're gone- Avril Lavigne**

**Who Knew- Pink**

**Apologize- Timbaland **

**In the End- Linkin Park**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**(They're all great songs! Listen to them sometime!)**


End file.
